villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mittington Random
Mittington Random is the main antagonist of the Phineas and Ferb episode "The Klimpaloon Ultimatum". He was voiced by the guest star Jon Stewart. Role Random was known to be the founder and owner of his own swimwear line company Random Swimwear. He first appeared serving as the sponsor for the 4th Annual Tri-State Area Music Show Awards (or Tristies for short). When Candace and Love Handel are about sing out their new song, "The Ballad of Klimpaloon", one of the contestants named Slamm Hammer claimed that Klimpaloon doesn't exist. Candace Flynn stated that she did saw Klimpaloon once, but Random states that if a fact-based song is called into question, evidence must be given and shown to the audience within the next 24 hours. Making good on his point, Random arranges for Love Handel to be locked up inside a soundproof room until the end of the show. Determined to prove Klimpaloon's existence, Candace gets her brothers, Phineas and Ferb (along with their friends), to help find Klimpaloon and bring him to the awards show. They head over to the Himalayas, where Candace mimics its voice to lure itself out from hiding. When Klimpaloon finally reveals himself to the kids, a shadowy figure captures it, revealing himself to be none other than Mr. Random himself posing as Slamm Hammer. He confessed that he wanted to find Klimplaoon for years in order to enact his true plan of using Klimpaloon to help him reinvigorate the sales of old-timey bathing suits and make a fortune out of it. As Random flies off in a helicopter taking the captive Klimpaloon, the kids swore to rescue Klimpaloon and stop Random at his tracks. The kids manage to track down Random's lair at the Himalayas, but having expected their arrival, Random sets his henchmen to capture the kids and confine them in the lair, where there are several deformed Klimpaloon clones. Random also revealed that he has built himself a device that would seemingly extract Kimpaloon's life force, and he plans to infuse the life force into his latest swimwear line. Fortunately, Ferb spots a plug and takes it off, causing a temporary blackout that allowed the kids to finally free Klimpaloon and make a hefty escape. Random orders his men to go after the kids and stop them, but the men are unable to go out into the snow because they are wearing their bathing suits, forcing an annoyed Random to go off on his own. As the show is about to end, Love Handel is about to concede defeat, but the kids arrive and present out Klimpaloon to the audience. The kids then inform that Random is nothing more than a crook trying to kidnap Klimpaloon and use him for his sales gimmick, much to everyone's disbelief (mostly Lindana's). Despite this, Candace and Love Handel finally play in their song, with Klimpaloon floating over the audience in a cable, resulting an outstanding ovation form the audience. As Random is fuming over the loss of his plan, he swears to get Klimaploon and rip him open for his sale gimmick, insulting over the consumers of being brainless creatures that would do anything to buy his products. Little did he realize too late that a microphone has picked his awful rant for everyone to hear, thus exposing his true colors to everyone and proving the kids' suspicions correct. A nervous Random heads to the podium and asks if everyone had heard it, to which they furiously confirmed. This results a distraught Random to finally lose his career, and at the same time, a timer inside the podium goes off and a elixir (made by Heinz Doofenshmirtz) sprays on Random, turning his head into that of a warthog's. Angry and humiliated by this, Random walks away in defeat. Trivia *Random's voice actor, Jon Stewart is the same actor who also portrayed himself as the host in The Daily Show. Navigation Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Kidnapper Category:Nemesis Category:Conspirators Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Gaolers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Mutated Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Egotist Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Saboteurs Category:Extravagant Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Game Changer Category:Provoker Category:Science Fantasy Villains